Jacob Wirth Co. Restaurant
Jacob Wirth Co. Restaurant was a place the Ghostbusters meet up at after defeating Rowan North. History Primary Canon Some time after defeating Rowan North, the Ghostbusters went to the Jacob Wirth Co. Restaurant during their off time and got seated at a table. Abby Yates and Erin Gilbert's hair were dyed. Erin commented she knew how Batman felt. Jillian Holtzmann laughed. Abby told her to stop fiddling with her hair and thought it looked nice. Holtzmann quipped she would talk to her at an AA meeting. Patty Tolan snickered and drank. Erin admitted she thought the color was Garfield like the cat but it was the president from the Dead Presidents Color Collection. Holtzmann warned her to stay away from Taft because that was her mother's color and she didn't want to see that on anyone's head. Abby revealed her color was "Woman with a Secret" and the woman on the box was kind of going, "Shh" and she appeared to be in a canoe. Holtzmann decided to make a toast and tapped her glass with a utensil. The others were concerned. Holtzmann said physics was the study of the movement of bodies in space, and it can unlock the mysteries of the universe. But it cannot answer the essential question of what is our purpose here. And, to her, the purpose of life is to love. And to love is what they have shown her. She didn't think that she would ever really have a friend until she met Abby, and then she felt like she had a family of her own. She ended telling them she loved them and thanked them. Holtzmann clinked glass to glass with Patty then Abby then Erin and sat. Abby was surprised and thanked her back. Erin, Abby, and Patty clinked drinks. Patty was moved. Holtzmann cleared throat loudly. Jennifer Lynch pulled out the fifth chair and apologized for being late. She thanked them for their discretion even though it was not working at all then chuckled. Patty, looking down, nodded. Lynch revealed Mayor Bradley would like them to continue to study the paranormal, fully funded, so the city can be better prepared just in case of another event. She emphasized they can have anything at all. Erin got an idea to ask for the Firehouse. Secondary Canon IDW Comics A live press conference from New York City Hall was played on the TV screens inside Jacob Wirth Co. Restaurant. The Mayor and Walter Peck commented on the dimensional bleed incident becoming a worldwide phenomenon and downplayed the danger by saying the Ghostbusters were already handling it. Trivia *On page 1 of Ghostbusters 101 #5, panel 1: **The chalk writing left of the drawing of green plant is "...Question, Yes is the answer. Right, Ray?!" is a nod to Winston's "You say Yes!" reply to Ray after Gozer blasted them in the first movie. **In panel 1, the patron with the black beanie looking at the menu is based on Ghostbusters fan Eric Hollis. Ghostheads United Eric Hollis post 3/15/18 **On the far right is director Paul Feig. **The two people seated with Feig appeared in Chapter 16. They have a table right of Patty in the shot of the team looking towards the TV (the audience to us). **Some of the beer taps are based on merchandise and designs: ***The purple Kenner's Mini-Trap ghost is between the two word balloons ***An Ecto Cooler pouch with straw is above Feig's visible hand ***Kevin Beckman's No Ghost logo is three taps to the right of the Ecto Cooler ***Kenner's The Real Ghostbusters' Brain Blaster Ghost is the second to last tap on the right ***Kenner's The Real Ghostbusters' Green Ghost's watermelon accessory is the last tap on the right. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 16 Secondary Canon *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters 101 ***Issue #5 References Gallery From Film and Trailers Gb2016 chapter16 img005.jpg Gb2016 chapter16 img006.jpg Gb2016 chapter16 img009.jpg Gb2016 chapter16 img010.jpg Behind the Scenes and Interviews GB2016Chapter16WorldOfTheGhostbusters10.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette JacobWirthWorldOfTheGhostbusters01.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette Secondary Canon JacobWirthCoRestaurantIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 Category:Locations Category:GB:2016 Locations Category:IDW Locations